Experiment
by sora12212
Summary: What would happen if Maka was captured by CATS and experimented on with the help of CATS and turning into a CAT? A scientist named Lucia is working on a cat DNA experiment, and Maka is her guinea pig, and Lucia is experimenting is the most painful way..
1. Scratches

****

**...You REALLY can't blame me! I just LOVE to make Soul Eater fanfictions!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater! It all belongs to the people it belongs to! 8'l

* * *

Maka fluttered her eyes open, she felt a cat sleeping next to her. She sat up the cat fell over it glared at her. "Don't move, you're comfortable!" It meowed.

Maka fell backwards, what kind of cat talks?!" She felt a cold bind on her leg, she glanced at it, it was a shackle.

The cat snickered. "I see you've noticed that you're going to be stayin' here for awhile." The cat was obviously a male, telling by the voice, it sounded a lot like Free's.

Maka hated Free. She jerked the cat up by the scruff. The cat snarled as it bit her hand, she flinched and dropped the cat.

A smooth yet harsh voice echoed through the darkness. "Upgrade! You're not supposed to hurt her!" He snarled.

Maka could see why the cat was named Upgrade. He was pure black, with neon green lines that turned in straight lines throughout his body.

"Who's there?! are you another cat!?" She snapped.

A nasty-looking cat, obviously a male, stepped out of the shadows. He bore a hideous scar across his eye. The eye had no pupil and the scar was slightly infected, it looks as if it recently bled.

He had a sleek, midnight-black coat, a horrid scar slashed across his shoulder.

"I'm Crimson, leader of Experimentals. A band of cats that live her, helping Lucia in her cat DNA experiments." He mewed.

Maka stared at him, terror washed over her like a wave. "E-Experiments?!" She said, her voice as shaky as a cat in a snowstorm.

The cat snickered. "Yeah, experiments." Then he pricked his ears. He glared at Upgrade. "Go!" They both sprinted into the shadows.

The door swung open violently.

Maka squinted her eyes as she tried to get used to the light, she opened them fully, revealing a girl that reminded Maka very much like Blair.

There stood a girl, she was younger than twenty but older than 10, if Maka took a wild guess she would be 17.

"I'm Lucia. Nice to meet you, Maka Albarn." She cooed, then turning her voice into a harsh snarl.

Lucia had whitish-silverish hair like Eruka Frog's, she wore a dress with laces at the parts where the dress cut off, like the ending part of the sleeve, the bottom of the dress, and the neck hole.

The dress was black, while the laces were snow white. She had a satin necklace, a satin ribbon wound around her throat, while a sapphire hung down.

She wore a ring with another sapphire. She pulled out a wand. "Purr-Purr-Mew!" She exclaimed, and all the cats that were in the room stepped out, their claws were wet, dripping.

Lucia clapped. "Let's go!"

The cats lunged for Maka, Maka closed her eyes, and felt claws rip through her flesh.

* * *

Soul sped through the city, the night was as dark as black blood, and dust was spit up as he sped on his motorcycle.

"Maka!!!" He called out.

"Maka!!!" Blair called out, Blair wanted to come half because she cared for Maka and half because Soul was coming.

"Damnit! Why is it always _her?!"_ He snarled.

Blair sighed, she rode on a pumpkin next to Soul. "Soul, how do you know she was taken? She could've gone off herself, you know." He meowed.

Soul growled under his breath. "She isn't THAT retarded, she knows that retarded idiots are out at this time of night." He snapped.

Blair let an anime teardrop fall from the side of her face.

"You're impossible, cutie." She mumbled.

Soul sighed. "Do you think we should split up?" He said, a little more calmed down.

Blair shrugged. "I dunno, cutie. I guess." She turned around. "I'll search the desert!" She mewed before getting out of earshot.

Soul looked around. "I'll look all over the city..." He mumbled, and he sped up the motorcycle.

* * *

Maka ripped another cat that was tearing open her arm, it hit the wall with a _KLUNK._

A cat was crunching on her leg, she kicked it off. Just a few minutes ago, these cats were talking to her as if they were people, now they're attacking as if they want to murder her!

"Damn it! Get off me!" She snarled at them. It was an overwhelming number of cats, over 30 cats, easy, but they were darting around to fast for Maka to get an accurate count.

A cat clung itself to one of her ponytails, she tore it off. It screeched as it skidded on the floor. Too many cats were on her at once. She couldn't hold off anymore.

"DAMN IT!!!" She screeched as she slipped into a black nothingness where nothing mattered anymore...


	2. Transformation

**Apparantly last chapter wasn't my best...**

**Disclaimer: I do not frikin' own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Maka opened one eye slowly. Her breaths coming in short and shallow, her blood from the previous, 'treatment' had nearly tore her to shreds.

A white cat, his coat was as white as Soul's hair, with a black leg. The thought of Soul brought tears to Maka's pale green eyes. The tears crawled down her face as she turned in her pool of blood.

The white cat looked worriedly at her. "I can't do it..." He kept muttering.

Maka sniffed. "W-Why?" Tears met with her blood.

A menacing voice echoed from the black shadows. "Charm! Go on! Lucia said we can do anything we want now!" Charm looked at the blackness that looked as though it would never end.

"Y-Yes, Crimson..." Charm mumbled sadly.

Charm reminded Maka strongly of Crona. The crumbled appearance, the pale blue eyes, the timid voice, and hesitation.

Maka lifted one of her hands up, she puched it against the ground, using the other hand to grip her most bloody wound, a gauge that had been ripped open by a giant cat.

She slid her feet under her, trying to push herself up, she shook violently, for her strength was drained of her ever since the cats performed a horrible ambush on her.

Charm gaped at Maka, fear seemed to madden his eyes, then he calmed down ever so slightly when Maka collapsed painfully on the floor, a foot from the pool of blood.

She looked at Charm. "You think I'm going to wallow in my self-pity and blood?" She sneered.

Charm, for the first time, showed a sign of aggresion. His eyes lit up with fire and he extended his claws. "I'm am the son of Crimson! My dad says that if anyone gives ANY disrespect whatsoever, I shall attack with great strength!" He snarled angrily.

Charm lunged forward, eyes seething with hatred, he landed on top of Maka.

Maka squealed. "Get off me!" She barked out. She swiped out her hand only for it to be sliced open by claws that were unusually long, like, two inches.

Maka whimpered softly as her hand was swatted back. Charm glared at her fiercly. "Damn you, you have no idea who I am!" Charm hissed angrily in Maka's face.

"Nor do you realize what wrong with you..." He added, a little amused.

Maka pushed the annoying, mood-swinging cat off. Shepushed herself with great effort in a sitting position.

Charm chuckled. "You have no idea what happened to you, do you?" He sneered.

He crunched down on something beside Maka, Maka thought it was a rat at first, before the excruciating pain that followed. "OWW!" She cried.

Charm put his paw on it. Maka looked at what it was, she thought maybe it was her foot, but then stared at the snake-like shape in horror.

"I HAVE A FRIKIN' TAIL!" Maka screamed.

Charm toppled backwards, cracking up. Maka flitted her tail around, she could control it perfectly. "What the..." She mumbled. "How...HOW THE HELL DID I GET THIS?" She exclaimed.

Charm was still holding back giggles. "Feel your head." He snickered.

Maka touched her head, not expecting anything to be there. But, what came up was fluffy kitty-cat ears. "Gah!" It was Maka's turn to topple backwards. They pinned backwards. "I have frikin' cat ears!" She yelled, unhappily.

Charm exploded with laughter, he kicked out his back paws back and forth. "You're half cat now!" He laughed.

Maka bristled her tail and pinned her ears back down farther. "How the hell did this happen?" She squeaked.

Charm finally stopped laughing. "Upgrade! Can you explain it to her? I dunno how to!" He complained.

A cat Maka realized was the first cat she met stepped out. "We have chemicals in out paws, Lucia can make the chemicals come out of our claws, flooded with cat DNA, therefore, Maka, everytime we attack you, you're going to become more catlike." He cackled.

Maka's tail was a blondeish color, like her hair, it faded into a black at the end of her tail. Same with her ears. She glared at Charm. "How do you change me back! Soul can't see me like this!" She snapped.

Charm's eyes seemed to flicker mischeiviously. "_If_ he finds you." He murmured.

Maka flet fear rush over her. "You don't know that, stupid, idiotic furball." She growled.

Charm just smiled wickedly. "Lucia's coming!" He yowled out into the darkness, then he sprinted into the unvisible part of the room.

The door opened again. The same girl who ordered the cats walked in, a slight smile on her face. "I don't like seeing one of my _own_ cats chained up!" She cooed sadly.

She walked over slowly, her bare feet making clicks on the floor. Maka just glared, she itched to jump out and strangle her.

Lucia just unlocked Maka's shackle. "There!" She exclaimed happily. The door was open, if Maka wanted, she could sprint out.

She stood there, though. Lucia at least a couple feet away. "You can walk around, if you want I'll let you go..." She added, slight ice in her voice.

Maka just stared at Lucia with pure confusion. "Uhhh..." The cats growled and started making their way towards Maka. Their paws moving slowly, and cautiously.

Maka squealed slightly, then sprinted out the door, she was_ actually _out out of that hell!

Wait...What was happening? Maka slowed, energy seeming to be drained out of her.

She eventually collapsed on the ground, she pulled herself up, sweat pouring from her face in pure exhaustion. "Damn..." She muttered.

Her hand stretched out for the door. Just when she touched she was jerked harshly by the collar of her shirt. She chocked slightly.

A strong hand lifted her up in the air. she expected Lucia, but it was a black-haired boy, he had crimson eyes, and pale skin. He picked Maka up slightly higher and threw her down the hall.

The rug on the hall was bloodred, almost cushioning her crash.

The boy started towards Maka. "Heeeeyyy, therrreee..." He said dreamily.

Maka just stared at him like a weirdo.

"I'm Aaron. Lucia's boyfriend, I guess you've met her already, judging your...newly obtained objects." Aaron finished.

Maka stood up, shaking while she was at it. She glared at him, green fire alight in her eyes. "I have no frikin idea how I got this crap." She growled.

He glared back. He looked about 14. "You ain't gonna be so happy in a couple hours, idiot." He growled.

Maka lunged for him, he sidestepped her and slammed her into the wall with his shoulder.

Maka's tail bristled. "Rrrreeeoow!" She yowled.

Aaron walked backwards, staring at Maka as though she _did_ just turn into a cat. "Wow." He laughed.

Maka then hissed at him. "D-Don't laugh! I-I-I-Reeeooowwwrrr!" She yowled again, she covered her mouth.

Aaron was now laughing on the floor, his sides splitting. "Don't-Hiiisss!" She hissed.

Then the boy just stopped arubtly. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt. "One more oughta do it." He muttered.

He dragged a flailing Maka back to the filthy room. Lucia was at the doorway, cats were purring as she set down newly-killed tuna, they ate hungrily and savagely.

He threw Maka down on top of the tuna, all the cats growled, hissed, and spit at her. Maka pushed herself up again, to meet with the eyes of a dead tuna, she fell backwards.

"Eww! Gross!" She exclaimed. Maka glared at Lucia and Aaron, then looked at the tuna. She literally hadn't eaten in days, she had water, easy. Lucia put a bowl in, and well, she drank some of it.

"It looks soooo good..." She mumbled.

Crimson looked at her, slight sympathy in his eyes. "Want some?" He passed a raw tuna to her.

Maka picked up the slippery fish by the tail. "Uhh...I'm a human, I can't eat...Well, it's sushi...Kinda..."

Crimson chewed on his tuna. "You're part cat, you can eat anything we can without getting too sick." He mumbled, with a mouthful of tuna.

Maka stared at the fish longingly. She gulped down bile and stuck the whole thing in her mouth and swallowed it whole. "Uhuhuhuhuhhhh..." She shivered. "That was _bad._" She muttered.

Crimson just laughed as the door was shut behind all the cats.

Maka then felt a strange sensation. Her eyesight began to heighten, she felt as if she can run forever. She looked at her hand, it was a furry paw.

"GAAH!" She screamed. She felt her teeth changing, she felt them become sharp while her tongue became rough like sandpaper.

Maka felt herself getting smaller and smaller, what was happening!

Then Crimson cackled triumphantly as he pointed his nose towards a silver platter, a good enough mirror, she walked over, it felt like a crawl, wait she was walking, but at crawling height.

She looked into the silver platter.

All she saw was a blonde cat's face.


	3. Found

**LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Sadly.**

* * *

The night echoed with a screech.

Maka stared at the cat in the platter. This wasn't happening, it just _wasn't._

She glared at Crimson. "How the hell did I turn into a cat?" She snarled, her eyes laten and on the brink of crying.

Crimson just gnawed on a fish bone, his scarred and non-pupiled eye staring at her. "Chemicals in our claws." He replied simply.

Maka sat down, her ears pinned back and whiskers dropping down almost vertically.

Her shoulders shook as tears slid off her furry cheeks and onto the stone floor. She sniffed feebly.

Crimson stood up and growled. "There won't be no cryin' here. CRY IN SILENCE, WEAK ONE!" He snarled, pure hatred in his voice.

Maka glanced up, the fur on her face was wet and salty from tears, and her whiskers quivered, along with her shoulders. "D-Don't call me weak..." She looked down, her eyes shaded from view again.

Crimson screeched in anger. "WE'RE SUPPOSED TO ATTACK YOU ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'D BE ONE OF US!" He bellowed.

Maka looked up once more, instead of the broken, tearful eyes, they were the fiery, green flaming ones. She screeched at him again.

Crimson let out a yowl, rearing up. The cats yowling all the same. Maka tried covering her highly sensitive ears.

A few moments after the screaming symphony, the door swung open violently. Lucia smiled maliciously. "Purr-Purr-Mew!" She cackled.

Liquid poured out of the cats' claws, the door once again closed, and the room became dim.

What followed was a battle cry of Crimson and his army of Experimentals, against Maka, alone.

* * *

Soul didn't know what he was doing, but he began to follow pawsteps, wet, blackish pawprints, as whatever stepped in water must've also stepped in soot as well. Once it led into a sewer, he lifted up the metal circle, and started climbing inside the grimy place.

* * *

Maka evaded yet another cat lunge for her throat, dodging was easy with this thin, lithe body. Now she knew how Blair felt.

She felt her breath knocked out of her and the cold, cement floor beneath her and she was pushed harshly to the ground, Maka glared at her opponent.

Crimson smirked at her. He lifted his dirpping claw. "Now, go to HELL!" He screeched, Maka pulled her head back, Crimson's paw landing on cement.

Maka pummeled his belly, an finally pushing his off, he slashed at her forehead, making a full slash, blood flying out in beads in front of him.

Maka stumbled back, all she saw was a crimson, and relied on smell and sound to dodge. A cat landed on her back, about to dig its claws into her, but Maka shook it off before it did anything.

A window was visible, Maka didn't notice it before, given it was in _almost_ total blackness. She bolted towards it, her paws almost flying over the damp floor.

Cats from every direction lunged at her, just barely missing by an inch. Maka pushed her back feet up, and up she flew, grappling at the window, she pushed it open with her paw pads, and it led into a grimy floor. She pushed herself out.

Maka now ran across the floor, realizing this was a sewer. Then, a familiar scent broke through the crap and blood. A leathery smell, cologne.

"Soul!" She yowled. "SOUL!" She wanted ot cry with happiness.

* * *

Soul had his hands in his pockets, he had no idea why he was searching down here. He heard a yowling farther down the tunnel.

"Oi?" He said, confusion edging his voice.

A cat burst through the darkness. The face was half-covered in blood. Even though it looked so happy.

"Oi, little cat, you shouldn't be down here."

Maka flet her ears grew hot. "Soul! It's ME you frikin' idiot!" She took a smaller book, (since she couldn't lift the previous one) and brought it down on his head.

Soul stared blankly at her, obviously not in pain.

Maka dropped the book in dismay. "Hiss! Reor! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!" She cried.

Soul raised his eye brow. "Oi, just go home, alright?"

Maka became more frantic. "No! Soul! Listen! It's MEEE!"

Soul felt the spot where Maka hit him the smaller book. "That didn't hurt, considering you're a cat, but that reminds me of someone I'm looking for."

Maka smiled. "That's ME! Soul!" She flicked her tail. Then, she extended her claws out as far as she could, she darted to the wall, and with much pain, started making inscribtions.

Soul watched in awe at this brilliant cat.

"I AM MAKA."

The wall said it, plain as day.

Soul glanced at the cat, her eyes burning the green fire, smiling triumhantly.

For the first time in a LONG time, Soul's eyes filled with tears. Maka sprinted to Soul's legs and started rubbing against him, purring.

Soul scooped up Maka, holding her against his chest.

"Mreow!" She licked his face.

"Maka...I'm glad I found you." He muttered.


	4. Escape?

**LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Maka perked her ears. She snarled at the sound. Cats. Lots of them. "Meow! Mrrow! Hiss!" She screeched at Soul.

Soul turned around, a dark cat exploded out of the shadows, fangs bared, claws outstretched. Maka realize with horror that is was Crimson. She never saw this cat in action other than threatening, and she didn't want to find out.

Soul looked at the cat dubiously. He backed away a tiny bit, then paused, Crimson was now walking towards him menacingly.

Maka yowled irritably and nipped his nose sharply. Soul yelped and glared at his feline meister.

Maka hissed and jumped out of his arms, she beckoned him with her tail to follow, then started to bolt to the nearest exit, her golden tail flailing behind her.

The white-haired weapon charged after his meister, the red cat snarling and spitting behind him.

The smelly air was hitting him like a torpedo, he wanted to just sit down and puke, but he had to keep running. "Maka! I have an idea!" He yelled out to his feline meister.

"Mrrew?" She meowed expectantly. She paused, and Soul bolted right next to her and scooped her up in his arms. Crimson laughed diabolically, "You'll never escape, Maka, you'll be one of us!" He yowled.

Maka's eyes widened in horror as a wave of doubt washed over her. Predictions flooded through her head.

* * *

_"There's nowhere to run, Maka, surrender, and we'll make this easy." Crimson's voice dripped with fake kindness, his eyes burned happily._

_Maka felt tears burn her eyes as she glanced at Soul's dead body, scratched and torn. "N-no..." She muttered through gritted teeth._

_"Fine, you brought this pain upon yourself." Crimson growled, he lunged forward, ripping the whole scene apart..._

* * *

Maka started to tremble as the scene played over and over in her head.

After an eternity, they finally reached the ladder, they couldn't waste a moment, Soul looked at Maka, disgust poured over his face. "Aw, jeez..." He bit Maka's scruff and held her like a mama and her kittens. "Dish ish sho grossh." Soul growled with a mouthful of fur.

Maka felt herself shudder and whimper and the teeth bit sharply onto skin that wasn't part of her scruff.

Soul jumped onto the ladder, climbing frantically, and Maka swinging around like a kiddie toy.

On the last ladder step, he spat Maka out on the top, then finally scrambling out as fast as he could, and shutting the sewer tunnell.

Maka did what looked like a cat version of, "Blegh." And bristled her back fur, making it look like a mohawk.

He picked up Maka once more, and started to walk back to the apartment. "Jeez, Maka, you sure cause me alot of stress." He laughed. Maka just raised what looked like an eyebrow and grinned widely, her cat teeth gleaming.

"How are we going to fix you though?" He asked out, panic started to ebb at his voice. "Maybe Stein, Naigus, even Blair could help, but first, we need sleep." He yawned after he said his sentence.

Then he looked down and realized that the blonde cat was snuggled up against his chest, her eyes peacefully closed, and her chset rising and falling slowly.

Soul smiled, as he opened the door to the apartment. "Now to be attacked by my personal slut," he mumbled, chuckling soon after.

"SSSOOOUL! YOU'RE BACK! AND MAKA! WHERE IS SHE! WHO IS THAT ON YOUR CHEST! DID YOU BRING HOME ANOTHER GIRL? YOU'RE SO MEAN!"

_"Yup, exactly what I expected."_

* * *

**It was rushed I know, but you people were just dying for the next chapter, weren't you?**


	5. The Nightmare Has Become Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Haha! Here's another chapter for my wonderful viewers~! *gives cookies and cake***

**Ooohh...I wanna warn you guys, Maka'sa bit...freaky in this one...And what I mean is, in this chapter, there is attempted sex, so be careful, but they won't go through with it. XD this is going tobe SO FRIKIN weird to write, but it'll be funny, and you'll know why...**

* * *

Makatried to sleep on the couch, but it's kinda hard to sleep when someone is glaring at you with pure hate. She opened her eyes and narrowed them at Blair.

"Rrreeeooowwrrr!" Maka yowled, trying to say, "Blair! Back off! I haven't slept in who knows how long! and I would LOVE some sleep!"

Soul looked up from picking up the phone.

"Stop fighting you two! Blair, I swear! that's Maka!" He yelled to the purple, powerful cat-girl. Blair rested on her knees. "That just can't be Maka! Maka isn't what I call a cat..."

Maka sat up, giving Blair an annoyed look. "Rrrrr..." The golden cat growled.

"Hello, I'd like one large pepperoni pizza, please." Soul ordered into the phone.

Maka looked at Soul. _"Soul!" _She mentally screamed. "Meow!" Maka sprinted over to Soul, pawing at his leg and giving a little kitten look.

Soul looked at Maka and smiled mischievously. "Extra pepperoni!" He added hastily. "Thank you." He concluded, then he hung up.

Poor Maka let her tail droop, and she hopped back on the couch, Blair glared at her again. The feline meister had had enough.

"Hiss!" Makahissed to Blair, and beckoning with her tail to follow her. The meister jumped on the table, Blair standing behind her. Makagrabbed a pen in her mouth, and attempted writing on the paper.

Then, she stepped back to let Blair read.

Blair read the paper, squinting her eyes. "Perphantie solb machi?" Blair looked at Maka like she had a third eye. Maka had an anger mark, and went over to the fridge.

"Blair, I think Maka's trying to tell you, she's Maka." Soul laughed at his own sentence.

Maka began jumbling the letters on the fridge. _"Crap! Where's the Ks?" _Thought Maka angrily. She then instead turned a W upside down for a substitute.

Blair read the letters. "I guess a normal shelter cat can't spell that!" Blair exclaimed. "I AM MAKA" the words read.

Maka stared triumphantly at Blair.

* * *

Maka looked up, her eyes half open. She was full from the pepperoni pieces Soul had given her. Her stomach was full after being fed only raw fish for who knows how long.

She became alert again. "Meow?" She meowed, quietly.

A shadow darted across the kitchen to the room Maka was. The golden furred meister bristled and stood up, arching her back. "Meow!" She called out, a bit more panicky.

Suddenly, a huge weight landed on top of her, she instantly thought it was Blair, so she turned around, knocking the other cat off. Then, she was pushed forward, bouncing off the breath was knocked out of her, making her give out a pained squeak.

A paw was put to her throat. "Gak!" She choked.

"Hehe, you're too easy." A voice Maka never wanted to hear again purred.

"And once we finish you, you'll be able to speak, and you'll never remember your white-haired friend again." A crimson colored cat added.

"RRRREEEOORR-" Maka was cut off when Crimson lodged his teeth in her throat, it then turned into a ear-splitting shriek.

He took his fangs out of Maka's neck, blood leaking out of the wound, Crimson leaned forward and licked the blood. "I love the taste of your blood, I should bite you more often." Crimson chuckled. He enjoyed every moment of Maka's pain, and he was going to do this nice and slow.

Maka then widened her eyes and froze, she closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them again. Crimson the stuck his claws in her stomach, and it took all of Maka's strength not to yowl, but the chemicals in Crimson's claws gave her ability to speak, just a little though, but her memories of Soul, and everyone else, were fading fast.

"Crimson..." The golden meister murmured. Makaleaned forward and put her muzzle to Crimson's, she pushed forward, knocking him slightly off balance. He got off her, looking at her with proud eyes. "See? Was that so hard?" He gave a wolfish grin.

"Nope, but now I realize, it's just us here, right? Maybe we could, you know, have a bit of fun?" Maka used one of those women attraction voices, and she leaned closer to Crimson.

"Hehe, I haven't done that in _years..._" Crimson leaned closer to Maka, and he climbed on top of her, biting her scruff, Maka wanted to shove this pervert off her so bad, but she needed to be a little longer...

Maka then, waited until he was about to thrust, then, she darted forward, so fast, that Crimson was left in the air for a second, then plopping to th round. Maka was bolting to Soul's door, which was open, and expectantly, he didn't hear any of the noise.

Maka was about to run into the room, when suddenly, she rocketed to the side, slamming into the wall. Her head spun when she found Crimson standing over her, smiling proudly. "It's time you came back with me..."

Those were the last words Maka had heard before letting her head drop, and blacking out.

* * *

**TOLD YOU. I SO FRIKIN TOLD YOU. XD**

**Maka's like, "byebye, you frikin son of a slut." *bolts* XD I felt like gagging as I typed that~!**

**Did you like the story? HUH? HUUUUUHHH? I bet you did~**

**Reviewers get cookies and cake~333**


End file.
